Hero Skills
Hero Skills Each hero is gifted with a primary unique ability that activates on their turn following their Rage bar reaching 100. These skills are diverse and powerful and range from Creature Buffs to Direct Damage or Healing. The power of the Hero Skill is not necessarily related to their Star Rating, although the overall power (including number of Talents and Base HP) often makes better rated Heros the clear choice. Leveling Up Skills through Enhancement Each Hero can level up their skill through the Enhancement tool. Leveling up skills simply takes additional Hero Shards of the corresponding Hero. There is no chance involved when Enhancing Hero skills. Along with leveling up the effective power of their ability, Enhancing a Hero Skill also increases the HP of the Hero. List of Skills Fae Skills * Summon Elemental ''(Stormkaller)'' - Summons a Lv 1 (+ 1 per Level) Elemental with Reprisal. Only 1 Elemental can be summoned at a time. * Hunter's Prey ''(Nightraider)'' - Distributes 500 (+ 100 per Level) Direct DMG among all enemy Creatures. * Scatter'' (Arcane Witch)'' - Deals 150 (+ 20 per Level) Direct DMG to all enemy Creatures, and then, rearranges them from least to most HP. * Boom ''(Agni)'' - Deals 500 (+ 75 per Level) Direct DMG to enemy Hero. Effect is increased by 1.0% (+0.1% per Level) for every point of enemy Hero's Rage. * Thorn Wall ''(Poison Ivy)'' - If your Creatures are attacked, they'll reflect 15% of inflicted Direct DMG back at their attackers. * Deadly Blow ''(Bowmaster)'' - Deals 300 Direct DMG to two enemy Creatures furthest right. DMG increased by 50 for each enemy Creature in play. * Entangle ''(Devil Hunter)'' - If the HP of an enemy Creature falls below 50% (+ 4% per Level), it will be unable to launch physical attacks. Human Skills * Pirate Jig ''(Captain Crook)'' - Reduces ATK of all enemy Creatures by 50 (+ 10 per Level) and increases ATK of all your Creatures by 50 (+ 10 per Level). * Protect ''(Einherjar)'' - Protects Creature with least HP. Protected Creature gains 20% (+ 2% per Level) of HP and takes 20% (+ 2% per Level) less DMG. 50% of DMG left is dealt to Hero. * Awaken ''(Diva)'' - Restores 40% (+ 5% per Level) HP to 2 Creatures with the most HP lost. * Vengeance ''(Sir Valmourn)'' - Increases ATK by 50 (+ 10 per Level) and restores 50 '''(+ 10 per Level) HP for all Creatures. Effect is multiplied by number of Creatures in Graveyard. * '''Holy Star ''(Patriach)'' - Deals Direct DMG to enemy Creatures equal to 15% of Max HP and restores HP of your creatures equal to 15% of Max HP. * Summon Dragon ''(Dragon Rider)'' - Summons a Lv 1 (+1 per Level) Dragon with Immolation. Only 1 Dragon can be summoned at a time. Neander Skills * Frenzy ''(Legion)'' - Deals 300 Direct DMG to one enemy Creature while maintaning your Hero's Rage at 50. * Blood Rite ''(Elder Mawrek)'' - Deals 100 (+ 20 per Level) Direct DMG to all enemy Creatures and restored Hero Health equal to double the total Direct DMG dealt. * Strike Back ''(WIld Rose)'' - Deals 50 (+ 10 per Level) Direct DMG to enemy Creatures. Effect is increased by 5% for every 1% Health lost by your Hero. * Battlelust ''(Condemn)'' - Increases ATK of Creature with lowest ATK by 120 (lvl2). Effect increased by 40 (lvl2) for each enemy Creature in play. * Blood Rage ''(Tauro Brute)'' - Sacrifice 10% of your Hero's HP to deal 400 Direct DMG to 2 random enemy Creatures. * Battlewill ''(Zora Marauder)'' - 20% (+ 4% per Level) DMG taken is converted to ATK. * Fiery Elixir ''(Paw Master)'' - Deals 500 Direct DMG to enemy Creature with the least HP, negating Rebirth while your Creature with the least HP increases HP by 30% and ATK by 30%. Mortis Skills * Grief ''(Chaos Witch)'' - Deals 500 Direct DMG to enemy Hero and reduces enemy Hero's Rage by 30. * Enfeeble (Necrolorde) '''- Reduces ATK of 2 enemy Creatures with the highest ATK by '''100 (+ 50 per Level). * Slaughter (Katrice) '''- Deals '''500 (+ 50 per Level)' '''Direct DMG to enemy Hero. Effect increased by '''100' (+ 10 per Level) for each Creature in your Graveyard. * Death Call ''(Defiler)'' - Reduces enemy Creatures' ATK by 50 (+ 5 per Level) and HP by 50 '(+ 5 per Level). Both effects increased by '''20 '(+ 5 per Level) for each Creature in opponent's Graveyard. * '''Snitch ''(Frigid Queen)'' - Transfers up to 200 (+ 75 per Level) ATK from enemy Creature with highest ATK to your Creature with lowest ATK. * Death Curse ''(Wight)'' - Deals 400 Direct DMG to 2 enemy creature swith the most HP after their next turn. DMG dealt is increased by 0.1 times every turn. * Summon Puppet ''(Deathmort)'' - Summons a Lv 1 (+ 1 per Level) Puppet with Acrimony. Only 1 Puppet can be summoned at a time. * Corpse Explosion ''(Balrog)'' - Blows up random Creature in opponent's Graveyard. Deals Direct DMG to enemy Creatures equal to 10% (+ 2% per Level) of exploded Creature's HP. Category:Heroes Category:Skills